Hammerhood
V}} A hammerhood is a monster who appears in the Dragon Quest game series. Introduced in Dragon Quest V, it is a gnome-like creature armed with a large, wooden mallet. Characteristics Hammerhoods are fairly diminutive creatures, often reaching only knee-high to the average person. They have tan-colored bodies and wear purple fur masks, or a hood as its name would suggest, and have small eyes and small limbs. One of their most outstanding traits is the wooden hammer they carry, often considered larger than the Hammerhood holding it. Since their introduction, Hammerhoods have been portrayed as incompetent monsters that deal laughable damage but, often when given the chance, can inflict crushing blows to their enemies. With this in mind, players have to be genuinely unlucky or very careless for these monsters to pose a threat. Hammerhoods are typically portrayed as being timid and easily shaken in their resolve, something especially noticeable with the Hammerhood in Waterfall Cave of Dragon Quest VIII. They tend to stutter syllables in their speech, though if this is due to their nerves or done as a form of emphasis is unknown. Strategy Hammerhoods have the ability to Psyche Up and potentially deal more damage to party members. However sometimes, they may trip whilst attempting to attack party members and waste their turn. Tips to Combat: - Treat with Low Priority. Main game appearances Dragon Quest V They are first encountered in the lower reaches of Whealbrook Adit. Their normal attacks can only deal a point or so of damage, while their desperate attacks can deal 10, a devastating amount for players who haven't taken the time to gain a few levels on the first floor of the dungeon. Dragon Quest VIII Hammerhoods show up in the Alexandria region and can prove problematic since their normal attacks can deal decent damage, too, though they can still pull out a crippling desperate attack. A single Hammerhood also appears as a guard in the Waterfall Cave, but will quickly stand down if the player decides to confront it. Talking to it afterwards will give you the opportunity of fighting it, though there is liable to be no reward beyond spoils and the knowledge of beating a monster that appears in an area not too far off. Additionally, his dialogue is given audio in the Nintendo 3DS Version. Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Normal Vicious Dragon Quest XI Normal Malicious Monster series appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 ''Caravan Heart ''Joker Hammerhoods appear as rank F members of the Beast family and can be found inside the shrine on Xeroph Isle. They are noteworthy as being one of a select few monsters in the game that can psyche themselves up, increasing the damage they can deal and their effectiveness when scouting monsters. Synthesizing a Hammerhood with a member of the Nature family can be done to obtain a Brownie. ''Joker 2 Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Super Light Joker 3 The Last Hope Shōgeki no Shippo Dan Rocket Slime Hammerhoods can be encountered early on in the game and can prove to be formidable both in and outside of tank battles, provided they lose their hammer amidst the battle. While an armed Hammerhood is capable of slow strikes with its hammer, one which has had its hammer knocked from its hands, typically by collision, will proceed to bawl and rush after enemies in a hand-flailing tantrum that can send piles of bricks flying and utterly demolish the insides of an opponent's tank. ''Monster Battle Road Victory'' Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below ; Caliburgh Meadow: Recruit Other languages Related monsters *Brownie *Dark brownie *Spiked clubber Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters